To smoke, a user needs a container to hold in the smoke, a source of heat, a source of the smoke, and some food to smoke. The source of the smoke may be hardwood. The process of smoking has grown around cuts of meat that traditionally don't come out well with any other cooking method. A good example of this is brisket, which is very tough and not very easy to eat unless it is cooked very slowly at a low temperature. Proper temperature control is important. Meat smoking is best done in the range of 225-250 degrees F. To be safe most meats need to be cooked to an internal temperature of 145 degrees F. and poultry to 165 degrees F. In most smokers, a heat source is required to produce moist heat and to produce the smoke. There are heretofore unaddressed needs with outdoor smoker systems and methods.